


Tres meses

by Naxo_jiggs



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Dates, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Romance, Sarcasm, Series, Slow Romance, Spinel Tsundere, StevenxSpinel, Stevinel, Teasing, Tsunderes, cinema, cita en cine, day to day
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxo_jiggs/pseuds/Naxo_jiggs
Summary: Steven y Spinel acuerdan "Salir", puesto que a Spinel se le ha permitido vivir en la Tierra por tres meses, antes de vivir definitivamente con las diamantes en Planeta Madre. En este período Spinel pretende conocer un poco más sobre la Tierra y sobre los humanos, pero Steven se encargará de que estos tres meses generen algo más. Aquí podrán leer el día a día de estos personajes, en distintas y divertidas situaciones.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Un extraño y conveniente acuerdo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una serie que espero ir actualizando frecuentemente y poder crear algo grande. Espero contar con su apoyo y sus comentarios y saber lo que esperan ver.

| Ciudad Playa - La Tierra. Hora de la Despedida |

– ¿Estás seguro de esto Steven? 

– Sí, así debía ser después de todo.

– Entonces… este es el Adiós.

– Adiós Spinel.

| ~Tres meses atrás~ | 

– Sal conmigo… – Spinel con sus manos en su cadera e inclinándose hacia Steven hasta estar muy cerca de su rostro, lo miró a los ojos y atrevidamente repitió estas palabras, claro sin conocer exactamente su significado y restando total importancia al hecho.

– Ehhh ¿A-a qué te refieres? ¿Sa-salir? ¿D-dónde? – Steven fue preso del nerviosismo y balbuceaba de esta manera. Mientras apartaba a Spinel de su rostro, tomándola por los hombros para establecer una distancia que le resultase segura. Steven evitó en todo momento hacer contacto directo con la mirada confundida de Spinel.

– Ya sabes, “Salir” ¿No es algo que hacen los humanos? Escucha, solo podré estar en la Tierra por tres meses ¿No es así? Pues bien, quisiera poder saber que vio mi diamante aquí, que tanto te pareces a ella y por sobretodo que vió en los humanos como para nunca regresar por mí, enamorarse y luego darlo todo por ti. – Fue la sincera explicación que dio Spinel a su osada propuesta, mientras volvía a irrumpir el espacio personal de Steven para estar aún más cerca de su cara y decir – Y bien… ¿Qué dices?

– Aún no comprendo el significado o las razones tras las egoístas decisiones que tomó mi madre y créeme que me encantaría saberlo. Así que si puedo ayudarte en algo a que tú consigas entenderla a ella, aunque sea un poco mejor y puedas resolver esas dudas e inquietudes que aún te perturban, si además con eso logro que tengas una mejor opinión con respecto a la Tierra. – Decía con total seriedad Steven, viendo en primera fila la cara de entusiasmo que se bosquejó en Spinel al ir escuchando estas palabras, fue tal la vista que incluso terminó algo nervioso, tanto como para evidenciar algunas gotas de sudor y continuó diciendo mientras rascaba su mejilla derecha. – Cuenta conmigo, me-me encantaría salir contigo.

– ¡Perfeeeeeecto! Y bien… ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? – Preguntó llevándose su dedo índice a su mejilla, mientras que sujetaba su codo con la otra mano, todo para pensar en ello, pues ella desconocía totalmente lo que estaba por vivir.

– Ehhhh Tampoco sé qué hacer en estos casos, pero supongo que pooodríamos tomarnos de las manos ¿No? – Dijo dubitativamente, no muy convencido de su propuesta, con el rostro enrojecido y aún sin poder superar el impacto de ahora estar saliendo con la gema que estaba despertando un interés en él.

– ¿Qué? Acaso tienes 5 años. ¿No puedes pensar en algo mejor? – Preguntó con ironía. – Además no creo estar preparada todavía para ello. – Dijo de manera casi inaudible y algo nerviosa, lo cual hizo pasar desapercibidas las duras palabras al comienzo.

– Lo siento, ¿Qué fue eso último? Estás hablando muy bajo. ¿Podrías repetirlo? – Preguntó apenado, fingiendo no haber escuchado del todo.

– Olvídalo, creo que de todas maneras esto no fue una buena idea. – Hizo así notar su molestia con la intención de ocultar su nerviosismo. – Idiota. – Susurró nuevamente como había hecho de manera nerviosa ante la propuesta de tomarse de las manos.

– No no no, ¡¡Espera!! Pueeees me imagino que deberíamos empezar teniendo una cita. ¿Se te ocurre algo? ¿Algo que quieras hacer? – Finalizó, expectante de la respuesta aún asustado por la posibilidad de que Spinel quisiera terminar tan abruptamente la relación que momentos atrás había iniciado.

– ¡¡DESTRUIR LA TIERRA!! – Fue la rápida respuesta que dio, de manera categórica y con mucha efusividad, denotando un claro y especial brillo en sus ojos.

– Sí, creo que deberías dejar que yo me encargue de planificar nuestra primera cita, tranquila. – Dijo con total resignación y dando golpecitos tranquilizadores sobre la cabeza de Spinel, quien parecía bastante emocionado aún con su idea.


	2. La primera cita.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven decide comenzar con un paseo por la ciudad para mostrar las maravillas que posee la Tierra y lo mucho que se pueden divertir en ella, sobretodo en Ciudad Playa. ¿Podrá convencer a Spinel? ¿Como acabará este día?

Luego de un par de días, Steven por fin decide proponer su primera actividad como pareja a Spinel, se reúnen fuera de la casa de Steven a conversar, en un día en que el Sol resplandecía hermosamente sobre el cielo y la brisa marina refrescaba el ambiente, el olor a pizza era inconfundible en el aire y mucha gente paseaba a esa hora, no solo personas en general, comúnmente tanto como humanos, se veían pasar gemas por el lugar.

– ¿Qué te parece esto? Un paseo por ciudad playa para que puedas conocer un poco más el atractivo de esta. Sería una lástima que te fueras de la tierra sin antes conocer los maravillosos lugares que tiene el planeta ¿No lo crees? – Preguntó muy convencido Steven, esperando esta vez haber propuesto algo que encantase a Spinel.

– Creo que para todo el tiempo que te tomó pensarlo, esto es bastante... “simple”, no es como si en realidad esperase algo de ti o de cualquier humano, pero al menos es un comienzo supongo que te esforzaste, así que supongo que está bien. – Spinel sí encontraba que era una buena idea pasear por la ciudad, pero no supo cómo expresar adecuadamente lo emocionada que estaba por la idea.

– No seas tan ruda, Vamos créeme te encantará, además dijiste que querías saber que pensaba mi madre al venir aquí ¿No? Creo que esta es una buena forma de saberlo, un paseo por los lugares que ella alguna vez recorrió. ¿Qué dices? – Steven insistía en lo grandiosa que era su idea, sin percatarse realmente que Spinel sí había aceptado acompañarlo.

– ¿Ruda? Llamas a eso ser ruda, vaya creo que realmente te define a la perfección ser una gema de “cristal”, pero lo anterior no lo decía con esa intención, bueno… esta vez no. Así que ¿Sabes qué? Te acompañaré en tu magnífica idea de pasear por la ciudad. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? – Spinel aún tenía una presencia arrogante como si tuviese todas las respuestas, pero a pesar de sus burlas aún así fue capaz de dejar atrás su orgullo y extendió su mano para que fuese tomada por Steven.

– ¿?¿? – El gesto de Spinel tomó por sorpresa a Steven, quien no supo como reaccionar.

– ¿Qué esperas? Creí que querías tomar mi mano ¿No? – Dijo mientras su cara se llenaba de rubor y sus ojos expresaban una combinación de vergüenza y algo de molestia,

– Bu-bueno sí, sí quiero. Solo… solo dame un segundo. – Steven sentía que le sudaba la mano e intentaba limpiar su sudor, más allá de esto se veía mucho más nervioso de lo normal.

– ¡Ohhhh vamos! ¿Esto te pone nervioso? Es solo mi mano ves – La mano de Spinel se se movía frente a la mirada atónita de Steven. – ¿Por qué haces ver todo esto como algo “taaaan significativo”?. Sabes que olvídalo, solo caminaremos. – Spinel parecía molesta, pero en realidad estaba aún más nerviosa que Steven y era incapaz de reconocerlo, incluso se sentía a salvo de haber sorteado algo así.

– No es lo que parece, no estaba nervioso, bueno sí estaba nervioso, pero no por lo que piensas, si es que lo que piensas, es lo que estoy pensando. Es curioso, ¿Crees que exista un poder como gema que pueda leer la mente y saber lo que pensamos? Sería interesante y peligroso a la vez pues… – Steven había comenzado a divagar haciendo esperar a Spinel, quien aún no entendía de qué hablaba Steven.

– ¡¡Steven!! Ve al punto. – Una Spinel cruzada de brazos y algo impacientada, manifestó tras ver agotada su paciencia. 

– Ahhh sí. Bueno es solo que me suda la mano ¿Ves? – La mano de Steven invadía el espacio de Spinel y se situaba frente a sus ojos, acaparando su campo de visión.

– Steven… no logro ver nada. Como sea, dejaré que tomes mi mano, si quitas la tuya de mi vista. Pero no creas que lo hago por ti, solo quiero terminar pronto con esto. – Spinel volvía a su actitud habitual y ofrecía una vez más su mano para que Steven la tomase.

Spinel y Steven recorrieron la ciudad por primera vez juntos, su viaje había comenzado a la vez que su divertida y tierna relación lo hacía también. Steven enseñaba a Spinel los mejores lugares que tenía la ciudad, lugares que visitarían alguna vez juntos y donde crearían inolvidables recuerdos, lugares como la playa, el cine, el parque de diversiones, entre otros. Steven era muy entusiasta y hablaba con mucha pasión sobre la Tierra y todos sus lugares, lo mismo hacía con su ciudad y este lado de Steven llamó mucho la atención de Spinel. Fue un momento agradable, el cual pasó fugazmente para ambos, al verse tan envueltos en el. Sin percatarse del paso del tiempo, solo se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era, cuando el cielo oscurecía, fue en ese instante que Steven decidió culminar su amena excursión por Ciudad Playa y pensar ya en volver a casa.

– Bueno se nos hizo bastante tarde ¿No crees? Quizás sea mejor que volvamos, el viento comenzará a volverse helado en cualquier momento, aunque podrías usar mi chaqueta si sientes frío. – Propuso Steven mientras involuntariamente su dedo rascaba su rostro.

– Tú sí sabes que yo no puedo sentir frío ¿No es así? – Algo sería pero sarcástica, Spinel buscaba burlarse un poco de Steven.

– Sí, sí tienes razón, eso… eso fue bastante tonto de mi parte, no me tomes en cuenta. – Dijo bastante avergonzado cuando ya se había quitado su chaqueta.

– Además ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tu chaqueta? – Spinel mientras hablaba no pudo evitar caer ante la triste mueca que Steven mantenía en su rostro y la melancolía de su mirada tras el rotundo rechazo de su propuesta y esto la hizo cambiar de opinión, por eso sin dejar que respondiera a su retórica Spinel manifestó. – Hmmm ¡Dame eso! – Arrebatándosela de las manos.– Sabes creo que la usaré de todos modos, pero no porque tenga tu olor en ella o me parezca algo lindo ni nada… ehhh yo-yo solo quiero ver como pescas un resfriado, pulmonía o lo que sea. – Spinel evitaba el contacto visual, pues no podía controlar su nerviosismo ni el rubor en su rostro.

– Entonces la usarás, que bueno, eso me alegra mucho. – Dijo Steven obsequiándole una bella y dulce sonrisa, eliminando por completo su semblante anterior.

– Sí, a mí también. – Dijo con una sutil voz, que para no incomodarla aún más Steven pretendió no oír estas palabras. No obstante solo respondió.

– ¿Disculpa? – Con la única finalidad de impulsar una vez más ese lado hostil y defensiva que tanta gracia le causaba.

– ¡Olvídalo! ¡Nos vamos! De pronto empezó a hacer mucho frío por aquí. – Fue la tan esperada reacción que tuvo Spinel, que evidentemente contradecía todo lo anterior.

– Pero ¿Pensé que no sentías frío? – Dijo en tono burlesco, llevando la personalidad de Spinel al extremo.

– ¡Qué importa! Solo… ¡Vamonos!. – Spinel tomó de la mano a Steven y comenzó a caminar rápidamente rumbo a casa, refunfuñando una y otra vez evidenciando su molestia. De pronto a medio camino se detuvo y parecía tener problemas, esto Steven lo notó.

– ¿Te sucede algo? – Preguntó con suma amabilidad.

– ¡Nada! Solo el ESTÚPIDO cierre, de tu ESTÚPIDA chaqueta que no quiere subir… ¡Oh rayos! Ahora tampoco baja. – Spinel parecía entrar en cólera y suspiraba con frustración.

– Tranquila déjame ayudarte. – Ofreció Steven.

– ¡No! No necesito ayuda, ya-ya lo tengo, tú continua ya te alcanzo. – Poniendo todos sus esfuerzo en la épica lucha que sostenía con el cierre de la chaqueta.

– No seas obstinada, deja que lo intente. – Steven se acercó a ella y ante el forcejeo librado, terminó entrelazando sus manos con las de Spinel. Ambos sostuvieron sus manos por un tiempo y Steven se encontró con la mirada de Spinel cuando ella apartó su rostro del cierre con el que luchaba y ambos notaron lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

– Lo-lo siento. – Spinel rápidamente soltó las manos de Steven, tras notar como el rostro de él era invadido con un pálido color rosa. Ella creía que su propio rostro podría estar en las mismas condiciones y tenía razón pero Steven no hizo comentarios al respecto.

– No te preocupes… ¡Ya ves! Subió… Ya-ya podemos irnos. ¿Vamos? – Ofreció sutilmente su brazo para acompañarla.

– De acuerdo vamos. – Spinel aceptaba dócilmente la propuesta de Steven pero aún así dijo. – Pero no esperes que te agradezca por esto.

– Deeeeee nada. – Dijo conforme mientras caminaban lentamente a casa.

Esa misma noche ya en casa, Steven se apresuró a ir a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich, el paseo por la ciudad le había abierto el apetito e intentó ofrecerle uno a Spinel pero fue inútil, tal parecía que su momento de relajo junto a su sándwich tendría que esperar un poco más.

– Steven necesitamos hablar. – Decía mientras plantaba una seria mirada en su rostro.

– Estoy en problemas ¿No es así? – Steven se mostró preocupado y dejó a un lado el sándwich que estaba comiendo.

– ¿Por qué tu primer pensamiento es qué estás en problemas? – Dijo Spinel algo curiosa.

– No lo sé, la mayoría de los problemas empiezan con esas palabras, así que debo haber hecho algo muy maaaalo. – Steven ahora parecía asustado y eso confundía a Spinel.

– ¿Tú? ¿Algo malo? Pero si ni siquiera eres capaz de decir una mala palabra sin sentirte avergonzado, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en que hiciste algo malo? – Spinel tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Steven se acercó a él y dijo – Escúchame con atención y lee mis labios “Nooo Hiiiicisteeee Naaaada Maloooo”. ¿De acuerdo? – Con esto creyó haber aclarado todo con Steven y olvidó retirar sus manos del rostro de él.

– Ehhhh… Estoy algo confundido ¿Vas a decirme que te gusto? ¿Es eso? – Todo lo sucedido anteriormente y el tener nuevamente la cara de Spinel tan cerca, hicieron a Steven llegar a esta conclusión.

– Sí… ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no. – Spinel evidenciaba una mezcla de enfado y nerviosismo.

– Entonces lo seguirás manteniendo en secreto. – Resolvió Steven.

– Escucha, aquí nadie siente nada por el otro. – Spinel movía su dedo de lado a lado frente a los ojos de Steven en señal de negación, mientras ponía su otra mano en la cintura. 

– ¿Eso me incluye? Porque a mí sí me gustas. – Expresaba tranquilamente mientras volvía a tomar su sándwich.

– ¡Detente! No se supone que lo digas de esta manera, no así… Además no estoy lista. – Spinel parecía petrificarse de los nervios.

– ¿Lista para qué? – Steven ignoraba a lo que se refería Spinel con esto.

– Sabes que no perderé más mi tiempo contigo. – Dijo con absoluta resignación.

– Entonces ¿Puedo continuar comiendo mi sándwich? – Preguntó algo confundido.

– Da igual, de todas maneras ya olvidé lo que iba a decir. Hazlo. – La paciencia de Spinel estaba en su límite.

– Creo que ibas decirme por qué es que estaba en problemas. – Dijo mientras aún masticaba su sándwich.

– ¡BASTA! – Spinel cedió ante la frustración y se alejó enardecidamente, para cuando ya estaba lejos de Steven y a salvo de que fuese escuchado, suspiró y dijo. – Yo solo quería agradecerte por el divertido día juntos… Idiota.


	3. El cine es más aterrador de lo que parece.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel invita a Steven al cine, con la única intención de divertirse causándole pavor con una película de terror.

Desde su primera cita, las cosas habían estado muy calmadas en la casa de Steven. Han pasado un par de días de ello y nuestra querida Spinel ya se ha estado impacientando un poco, al parecer toda la paz y tranquilidad en la que se ha visto envuelta a convivir, la han traído un poco… aburrida, es por ello que mirando la televisión, cierto día, pudo ver algo que despertó su curiosidad. Rápidamente se levantó de su cómodo lugar y se dirigió sin perder más tiempo a la habitación de Steven. Entró bruscamente sin siquiera anunciarse y sorprendió, lógicamente a quien disfrutaba de una momento relajante en su habitación.

– ¡Steven! Mi gran intelecto han traído la respuesta a estos días de aburrimiento. – Dijo jactándose como de costumbre.

– Spinel quizás esto es nuevo para ti pero acostumbra a tocar la puerta antes de entrar a cualquier habitación, la persona dentro podría estar ocupada o cambiándose de ropa. – Steven hablaba para reponerse de la sorpresa.

– Como gema no tengo esas costumbres, además ¿En qué estabas ocupado? Tal vez estabas jugando con tu “Amiguito” o simplemente te emocionaste demasiado con algo y no querías que te viese llorando apasionadamente ¿Es eso? – Tentada por la oportunidad de molestarlo, Spinel había perdido la oportunidad de contarle a que había venido.

– ¿Cómo que no tienes esa costum…? Da igual. Primero no quisiera averiguar como es que si quiera conoces esa frase o si realmente sabes lo que significa, así que ignoraré lo que acabas de decir. – Steven como pocas veces se mostró algo nervioso al hablar de ello. – Segundo ¿Crees que me avergonzaría el que me veas llorar? Creo que como seres humanos es importante que podamos compartir nuestras emociones con los demás y… – Steven estaba preparado para hablar tendidamente, cuando fue interrumpido por Spinel.

– Antes de que inicies tu heroico discurso de Diamante que busca velar por la paz entre gemas y humanos, compartiendo sus sentimientos y emociones, luchando con amor, amistad y bla bla bla... preferiría que me permitas hablar a mí primero. Luego eres libre de darme ese discurso, cuando ya no te esté escuchando. – Propuso mostrando una cara bastante aburrida y desanimada, mientras miraba atentamente a Steven, intentando captar alguna reacción de frustración o enfado por no haber podido continuar con su monólogo.

– Está bien, te escucho, de todas formas no es como si tuviese más opción contigo. – Expresó de manera despreocupada, haciendo caso omiso a las provocaciones de Spinel.

– Realmente le quitas la diversión a esto, en fin. Quiero ver una película en un cine. – Dijo bastante emocionada.

– Y ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – Steven esta vez prestaba atención a Spinel.

– No es como si quisiera que vengas conmigo, solo que sería raro que vaya sola además aún no me familiarizo con la tierra o sus cines. También te recuerdo que aceptaste ser mi pareja así que debes ir. – Haciéndolo sonar como si fuese una orden.

– Hubiese sido más fácil para ti decir que sí, pero bueno acepto ir contigo. – Mientras decía esto ofrecía su mano amistosamente.

– No es necesario que te muestres tan feliz por ello, es… raro. – Spinel le devolvía un gesto de desagrado a Steven.

– Claro que me hace feliz, quizás esto es el inicio de tus sentimientos por mí y se intensificaran al estar tu y yo inmersos en la oscuridad del cine, envueltos por la escena más romántica de la película que veremos y en ese momento… – Al igual que antes, Spinel interrumpía a Steven que se dejaba llevar una vez más.

– Suficiente, creo que he desperdiciado demasiado de mi tiempo contigo, me retiro. – Spinel fingía molestia y estaba dispuesta ya a abandonar la habitación.

– Espera ¿Qué película quieres ver? – Preguntó para retenerla un poco más.

– Vamos a ver algo realmente espeluznante, esas películas que dicen hacen temblar y gritar despavoridos a los humanos. No hay nada mejor que eso, ya quiero presenciar eso. Nos vemos mañana. – Spinel ya desde la puerta, miró a Steven y agregó. – Por cierto, tenías razón, no sé la connotación que pueda tener la palabra “amiguito” pero después de la cara que hiciste, mi curiosidad aumentó bastante, así que lo averiguaré. Bye Bye.

– Cla-claro, nos vemos. – El nerviosismo de antes volvía a Steven pero más allá de eso, el solo podía pensar. – Spinel a pesar de todo, es muy linda cuando hace este tipo de cosas, además esa manera de expresar sus sentimientos me encanta, no puedo estar más emocionado por nuestra cita de mañana, solo espero poder dormir bien y no arruinarlo mañana, aunque… las películas de terror son algo aburridas, con todo lo que hemos vivido, dudo que algo pueda impresionarme o asustarme para estas alturas, pero supongo que estará bien mientras esté con ella.

|~Al día siguiente~|

Steven y Spinel habían acordado juntarse a la entrada del cine, acuerdo que Steven no entendía del todo y por otra parte Spinel, tenía claros motivos para acordar algo así. Mientras la hora del encuentro se acercaba Steven se encontraba en una serie de cuestionamientos.

– Diría que no voy tarde, lo cual es increíble ya que anoche no pude dormir bien y salí algo atrasado al fin y al cabo. Pero ¿Por qué quería que la viera acá? Después de todo podríamos haber venido juntos desde casa. ¿Será que se avergüenza de mí? Más importante aún ¿Ella sabe cómo llegar al cine? ¿Por qué su tan repentino deseo de venir al cine? – Steven caminaba algo distraído con sus manos en los bolsillos, 

Caminó así hasta que divisó la inconfundible forma del cabello de Spinel, corrió hacia ella y se apresuró nerviosamente creyendo que estaba llegando tarde. Su nerviosismo no le permitió darse cuenta en el momento de lo diferente que estaba ese día Spinel, para cuando llegó a su lado, simplemente saludo. 

– Spinel hola, lamento si te hice esperar. – Steven saludó como de costumbre sin percatarse de su entorno.

– ¿Solo eso dirás? – Respondió Spinel algo molesta.

– Ehhh buuuueno. – En ese instante Steven miró detenidamente a Spinel y logró darse cuenta. Spinel esta vez no lucía su ropa habitual, ella había venido con un maravilloso vestido floreado con una caída muy simple pero hermosa, que iba perfecto con el color de su piel y en ella lucía cautivadora. Steven estaba sorprendido de verla con algo distinto y pensó “Acaso quiere que diga que se ve linda ¿Esperará eso?” – Sí, la verdad es que te ves muy linda Spinel. – Steven volvía a parecer relajado mientras expresaba su opinión respecto al atuendo de Spinel.

– Supongo que está bien. Vamonos. No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esperar – Spinel cogió del brazo a Steven y se dirigió a la boletería, parecía molesta, pero por dentro sentía una gran satisfacción de que sus planes estaban saliendo como ella quería y el vestido había cumplido su objetivo.

– ¿Estás bien caminando tan cerca? Además tomaste mi brazo. – Preguntaba algo sorprendido.

– Sí ¿Acaso no puedo? – Dijo desafiante.

– No, digo sí, o sea puedes hacerlo, no hay problema, si tú no tienes problemas… Jeje creo que mejor compramos las entradas. – Steven no supo como responder y eso lo puso algo nervioso, acto seguido compró las entradas y sugirió. – ¿Me acompañas a hacer la fila para los Popcorn? – Dijo para calmar a Spinel.

– Supongo que no tengo más alternativa. – Dijo formándose en la fila, donde rápidamente Steven llegó a su lado. Mientras esperaban su turno en la fila, Steven no dejaba de mirar a Spinel en su ropa casual, esto la puso nerviosa y terminó por golpear firmemente con el puño en el hombro de Steven.

– ¡Hey! Y eso ¿Por qué fue? – Exclamó, mientras cubría su hombro afectado.

– Por haberme hecho esperar. – Dijo sin ningún ápice de arrepentimiento.

– Estoy seguro que no venía más de unos minutos tarde. Será que acaso ¿Tú llegaste muy temprano aquí? – Era la única explicación que se le ocurría.

– Como si fuera a llegar antes por ti. – Dijo apartando la mirada y girándose, tras esto volvió a golpear de la misma manera, el hombro de Steven.

– ¡Hey! Y ahora ¿Por qué fue? – Preguntó aún más confundido Steven.

– No puedo creer que me hayas hecho decir algo tan vergonzoso ayer. Ya sé a qué se refieren con tu “amiguito”. Idiota… – Dijo mientras su cara se cubría de rubor.

– Jajaja te dije que no repitieras las cosas que escuchas por ahí sin saber su significado, por muy burlescas que parecen. Jajaja. – Steven no paraba de reír al ver tan avergonzada a Spinel.

– ¡Tontooooo! Deja de reír. – Spinel golpeaba con ambos puños el pecho de Steven mientras este reía, hasta que fue su turno en la fila.

Una vez Steven compró los Popcorn y condujo a Spinel hasta la sala donde verían la película. La sala no parecía muy concurrida y los asientos contiguos a los suyos, no parecían estar ocupados y permanecerían así el resto de la función. 

– Aquí es, los asientos de la última fila junto al pasillo, adelante princesa. – Dijo señalando los asientos.

– Ehhhhh sí, no me digas así, gracias. – Expresó tajantemente mientras tomaba asiento.

– Está bien, lo siento. ¿Popcorn? – Ofreció como ofrenda de paz.

– Claro que no. – Rechazó tan amistoso ofrecimiento y apartó la mirada, concentrándose en lo que había planeado para este momento. «Perfecto lo de la ropa funcionó bastante bien eso sin duda lo puso nervioso ahora lo que sigue es la película y de seguro que él se asusta fácilmente» Pensó Spinel. – Dejaré que tomes mi mano, si estás asustado, solo no abuses y mucho menos te atrevas a hacer algo raro. – «Pobre Steven se verá tan lindo cuando esté pegado a mí asustado e indefenso después de esto ya no podrá actuar relajado y despreocupado estando a mí lado» Volvía a pensar mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

– Como digas. – Respondió llevándose un puñado de Popcorn a la boca.

La película ya iba por la mitad y nuestra ruda y maquiavélica gema, lejos de lo que había planeado, estaba inmersa en el terror y temblaba con cada escena de terror y suspenso, a diferencia de Steven que no parecía reaccionar a nada. Spinel parecía hundirse en su asiento del miedo y cerraba constantemente los ojos, fue en una de esas oportunidades que al abrir los ojos, se topó con una escena que logró espantarla a tal punto, que se giró hacia Steven y refugio su rostro en el pecho de él, agarrando con sus manos temblorosas la playera de Steven. Para cuando reaccionó de lo que había hecho, solo podía pensar en lo que Steven diría por lo que había ocurrido, pero no sucedió nada de eso, extrañada Spinel miró a Steven y descubrió que en realidad Steven dormía plácidamente, lo cual la enfureció y la alivió a la vez. Ya más calmada y ya de vuelta en su asiento, Spinel golpeó el estómago de Steven para despertarlo. Steven algo confundido miró a Spinel y vio su cara de molestia, sin comprender muy bien qué sucedía. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y la película aún continuaba casi llegando a su final, el suspenso era mayor, fue tal que había envuelto a Spinel nuevamente y ella sentía que algo iba a pasar. Steven ya completamente despierto y despreocupado totalmente de la escena que tenía en pantalla, miró su balde de Popcorn y notó que estaba casi vacío, pensó en ofrecerle nuevamente a Spinel, pero lo hizo a la par que la escena de suspenso llegaba a su clímax. Steven se acercó silenciosamente al oído de Spinel y rompió el tenso y silencioso momento para hablarle repentinamente. Las palabras de Steven tan inesperadas tomaron por sorpresa a Spinel, quien vivía un tenso momento, haciéndola gritar despavoridamente y captando la atención de las demás personas que se encontraban en la sala, quienes voltearon a verla. Ella tras percatarse de lo sucedido, fue invadida por la vergüenza y huyó del lugar seguida por Steven.

– Spinel ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Steven para cuando logró alcanzarla.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Ocurre que eres un idiota, eso ocurre… ¡Tonto! Este se suponía que sería un día para recordar y te quedas dormido durante la película. – Dijo sin ocultar su enfado.

– Sí, me disculpo por eso. Pero no fue porque no me divirtiera contigo o no haya disfrutado este día, lo que sucede es que estuve bastante nervioso el día de ayer por venir contigo hoy, que no dormí bien y aún me encuentro algo cansado. Lo siento debí habértelo dicho. – Steven mostraba en todo su rostro su arrepentimiento.

– Es-eso, a mí… a mí no me interesa, digo cómo podría interesarme saber que te pone nervioso salir conmigo. Es… irrelevante, pero creo que ya no puedo molestarme contigo por eso, pues... tenías tus razones, creo. Aún así el día está arruinado, no pudimos terminar de ver la película y a ti ni siquiera te gustó ¿Qué grato recuerdo tendrás de esto?. – Spinel lamentaba lo sucedido y como pocas veces era sincera al decir lo que sentía.

– Bueno, en algo tienes razón. No te mentiré, la película fue bastante aburrida pero por el hecho de que hemos combatido gemas más aterradoras y feroces que todo lo que ahí aparecía. Además tú fácilmente podrías acabar con todos ellos si quisieras, por lo que si estoy contigo me siento seguro. – Steven parecía ruborizarse y decía esto mientras su mano rascaba su nuca para disimular su vergüenza.

– Puede que tengas razón, aunque nunca he dicho que te protegería, pero como eres mi diamante supongo debo hacerlo de todos modos, así que no te agradeceré por lo que acabas de decir. – Spinel se cruzó de brazos y sacó su lengua a Steven para molestarlo,

– Jeje no hay problema. Pero eso no es todo, si te equivocas al decir que no guardo ningún recuerdo grato de este día. ¿Recuerdas los avances que vimos antes de la película? Pusiste una cara muy linda cuando veíamos el avance de esa película de alienígenas que buscan destruir la tierra, parecías muy emocionada y aún guardo el recuerdo de tu rostro en ese entonces, jamás te había visto así. – Dijo Steven esbozando una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué? Yo no hice algo así. Pero sí, esa película definitivamente es algo que me gustaría ver. Es hora de que los alienígenas destruyan y esclavicen a los humanos. – Dijo bromeando con Steven.

– Definitivamente debemos volver aquí para verla ¿Te parece? – Extendió su dedo meñique en señal de promesa.

– Supongo que está bien. – Spinel miró extrañada el meñique de Steven sin saber qué hacer, acto seguido lo tomó con toda su mano y lo sacudía de arriba abajo como un saludo, mientras Steven miraba con ternura, como Spinel tomaba su meñique sin saber qué hacer

– …... Está bien, volvamos a casa – Steven intentó ocultar su rostro, para no evidenciar la sonrisa que ya no podía contener.

– Espera… – Spinel miró con atención a Steven. – ¿De qué te rieeeeees? – Dijo picando con su dedo la cara de Steven.

– Lo siento, lo siento. No es nada, en serio. No te preocupes y sigamos. JaJaJa. – Dijo Steven sin poder disimular más. Corriendo para adelantarse a Spinel.

– ¿¡Qué!? Vamos dime. Te exijo que me lo digas. Ven acá. – Dijo mientras lo perseguía.

Spinel insistía en saber que causaba gracia en Steven y él seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro, cada vez que recordaba ese momento. Así continuaron hasta llegar a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado el día de nuestros protagonistas, si quieren verlos en algún otro escenario o situación, recibo cualquier sugerencia y comentario.


End file.
